Techniques
WIP Learning or Mastering Techniques Chapter 10 of the Naruto d20 Scrolls of Knowledge is the source of all information and goes into great detail about EVERYTHING related to Techniques and Jutsu. It's essential you read the first section (p. 243 - 263) if you want to understand how techniques work, damage they do, what is required to cast them, things they effect, how hard they are to learn etc. For the most part figuring out all the complicated stuff will be up to the GM/Mod, I've tried to dumb it down for anyone interested in briefly looking over the information here. I do not mind answering questions, I know this will be intimidating and confusing for everyone! Training Techniques Make a thread in your locations Training area with the tag LearningTechnique Name TeachingTechnique Name MasteringTechnique Name A Teacher may make the thread take on a group and benifit them all at once. (See Tutoring Below) In your post act out your training session, this is a roleplay community of course :) Reguardless of being taught you must meet the Rank Requirements to learn the techniques Listed below is methods can be used to Learn a Technique.. Benificial Learning Processes Tutoring *Being taught by an person experienced in this technique, +1 for each level of Mastery above your own up to a maximum of +5 When teaching more than a single person, the average effective level of everyone being taught is subtracted from the master's own Level (Not effective level) and then at a maximum of +3 and minimum of +1 spread around to each student as a bonus. *For example a Level 20 Teacher trying to teach 5 Students with effective levels of 10, 9, 11, 7, 13 (Average would be level 10) would have 10 points to spread around to each student. (+2 for each student would be the fairest result but he can adjust as he see's fit as long as the maximum is +3 and minimum is +1) (!!!Tutoring and Self-Teaching cannot be combined!!!) Self-Teaching: *Aquiring a scroll, book, or other source of information can also help you when learning a technique. Depending on the price of the scroll you can gain up to a maximum of +5. Every 5 points of the Purchase DC grants a +1 bonus. (!!!Tutoring and Self-Teaching cannot be combined!!!) Situational Bonuses: *Training weights can help increase your bonuses, as well as any special situation you can think of if a Moderator deems it worthy and fitting. Stacked Bonuses cannot exceed +5. Penalized Learning Processes Hijutsu and Kinjutsu suffer an additional -4 penalty to learn checks. Developing: *If you have witnessed and identified a technique more than once by yourself without anything to guide you, you can attempt to learn a technique at a -2 penalty to learn checks and it will require an additional success. From Scratch: *If you don't have any of these sources to learn from you can attempt to learn them from scratch you suffer a -4 bonus to learn checks and must make 2 additional successes, if you are 5 levels higher than the techniques rank you can lower the additional successes by 1. (For now there will be no custom techniques! but you may choose to clone a technique and make it your own with no changes) Mastering Once you have already learned a technique further training is of it is considered mastery. Mastery of a technique provides boneses to perform and identify the technique, as well as any additional listed benifits under the jutsu description itself. Mastering each stage will require you to succede the learning DC once again and spend time equal to the number of successes required. Each step will become progressively more difficult. Bonuses from Tutoring and self-teaching do not apply when mastering a technique but other situation bonuses will. There are five levels of Mastery for each technique *Competence - Requires 1 success. +1 Bonus to perform. +1 to Saving throws against the technique when successfully identified. *Proficiency - Requires 1 success. +2 Bonus to Perform. +1 to saving throws. *Advanced Proficiency - Requires 2 successes. +3 Bonus to perform. +2 to saving throws. *Specialization - Requires 2 successes. +4 Bonus to perform. +2 to saving throws *Mastery - Requires 2 successes and is made with a -2 penalty to Learn checks. +6 bonus to Perform, +3 bonus to saving throws against the technique